first
by boxonarock
Summary: he knows that he'll miss her too. [au]
1. i

**update note: I rewrote some parts because they looked really stupid to me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

He didn't miss the grin on her face before she took a sip of her coffee. She made a small noise of delight before she opened her mouth to speak. "It's been a while, Sora, I'm glad you're still here and easy to find."

He returned her statement with a small smile, "Yeah, I didn't think it's been that long since I last saw you." He threw his head back, "Man, time flies fast."

She set her coffee down on the quaint table and glanced out the window of the café before she continued, "I hope you had received the invite before our little meet up." She wagged her finger mischievously, a cheeky smile spread across her lips.

The invite, right, he had read it that morning. It was pretty straight forward; her name had been on it along with another name that wasn't his. The sight of the words ' _you are invited to our wedding'_ stung his heart a little. He had told himself to get over it, since it has been a while since they broke up.

"Yeah, congrats, I didn't think that you would get hitched before me. That hurts my heart, Kairi." He feigned hurt as she giggled.

She took another sip of her coffee, "Sorry about that, but it's not my fault you didn't settle down before me."

He laughed a little, but he couldn't put his heart into it.

* * *

"Sorry for not telling you earlier, man." Riku drawled as he downed a shot. "Kai said she wanted to tell you herself."

Sora sighed as he poured himself another cup of vodka, "I'm not worried about that, it's just, I never really thought that she would get married to someone else."

Riku set a heavy hand on his friend's back, "Look, Sora, it's been six years. A lot of stuff had happened during her stay at Radiant Garden. You would have known earlier if you had kept in touch with her."

"I know, but everything got all busy after university. It's kind of hard to socialize when you have to work part-time and train at a five-star restaurant." He buried his face in his hands as he groaned.

* * *

He was about to go for a morning jog when he checked his mailbox. There was an envelope taped on to the door of his mailbox and he ripped it open.

He instantly recognized the words on the letter, and his heart sank before he noticed the sticky note behind the invitation.

A small smile graced his lips.

 _Meet me at the Paopu café at noon!_

* * *

He downed another shot before he slurred, "I always thought I would see her walk down the aisle to _me_."

His best friend rubbed his head as an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

 **hello, tis I, box.**

 **here's another story. this was originally going to be a really long one-shot but I thought that it would work nicely if I split it into different parts so it didn't get too confusing. I guess it's already pretty confusing. I was thinking of doing those random time things like uh. ok I don't really know how to explain but you can tell right?**

 **I will warn you that this is not a happy story, although it ends on a resolved note (fairly resolved, I think) it will not end well.**

 **I'll leave the suspense of what happens to you and I hope you all have a nice day! (or evening)**

 **-boxonarock**


	2. ii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

There were signs of a storm approaching. He took note of the waves gaining momentum and quietly zoned off as he held her hand.

They should go before the storm hits.

She gently swung her legs over the boardwalk of their island and suddenly gripped his hand.

"Sora…" he didn't dare turn to see her expression, "I've been thinking about this for a while. Maybe we should break up."

Of course, he knew this was coming. With her going to Radiant Garden and him staying and going to the local university, the chances of them seeing each other was low.

"So it was inevitable all along."

He heard her breath choke as she exhaled, "I don't think we could keep it." Her violet eyes pierced him, "You'll be busy with your apprenticeship; I'll be busy with my major."

He saw her point.

"I guess, if we're still single when we meet up again, we could continue where we left off." Her eyes were skittering along the ocean waves.

A romantic idea it was, picking up the pieces from where they left them.

He knew that it would be hard to keep their relationship with all the future university troubles and whatnot. He still can't let go of their lingering feelings. He still can't let go of her beaming face when he cracks a joke. He still can't let go of those sleepless nights watching the stars. He still can't let go of her. He loves her. Suddenly breaking it off seemed impossible for them, since they were _the_ couple. It was always Sora and Kairi, Kairi and Sora. They were the couple that people thought would get married the minute they graduated, not the couple that shook it off the first second after high school. He thought back to that saying about letting your loved ones free. Sora always thought it as cliché; why would one let their loved ones go when they could keep them close?

It was hard to change Kairi's mind anyway, what other choice did he have? He could only go along with her plan, unless he added a twist to their situation.

He finally looked up at her, "That's a promise."

"Huh?"

"A promise, if we stay single until we see each other again, we'll rebuild our relationship," He held out his pinky, "it's like taking a break. You won't have to deal with my mess for a while."

She giggled as she linked her pinky around his, "And you won't have to deal with my experiments." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"After we leave the island, we'll have officially broken up."

"I'll miss you, Sora."

He'll miss her, too.

* * *

 **hello. tis I, box.**

 **this is still a short chapter lol. maybe it would have been better to have posted the entire thing as a one shot, but it's better to anticipate the next part of the story. this is how you sell stuff, anticipation. ok so that was part 2 of the story! this might clear a little up on what happened to sora and kairi!**

 **-boxonarock**


	3. iii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Roxas and Naminé got married after finishing university; both of them thought that it would be better if they settled down after wrestling with school work, then they could spend all the time they want together.

Sora was, naturally, Roxas's best man, and it would make sense that Naminé made Kairi her maid of honour.

Too bad she didn't show.

"Ah, Sora," Naminé graced her way over with Roxas in tow, "Kairi wanted to apologize to you since she couldn't come."

He was too busy stuffing his face to respond.

"She said one of her usual patients had a little trouble lately and she had to miss her trip back since they had to be taken care of. You know how she is."

Of course he knew; Kairi was just one of those people who cared too much for her friends. A constant busybody, that's what she was. But instead of annoying, people thought her kindness as one of a mother's.

Naminé had suddenly been pulled away by Olette and Roxas plopped in the seat next to him.

"Y'know, your relationship with Kairi would have been the longest amongst us if you guys hadn't broken up."

Sora sipped a glass of red wine, "Gee, thanks."

Roxas chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry. God, I'm terrible at this. You were looking forward for this, weren't you?"

"Right now? Ecstatic."

"You know what I mean; you were looking forward to sweep Kairi off her feet again."

"…Yeah." He grunted, "This is really good wine."

"Thanks, Riku supplied us." Roxas quipped, "Man, why are you denying it? You miss her. Why don't you just go visit her? It might save you the trouble."

He snorted, "With what money? My part-time at the café can't afford that price."

There was a dangerous glint in Roxas's eye. "That's why Naminé and I took this matter in our hands." He swiftly pulled out a plane ticket from his pocket. "Go visit your girlfriend."

"No. And she's _not_ my girlfriend, not anymore, at least."

"Why not?" Roxas had a puzzled look in his eyes. "Is this about your stupid deal to keep her satisfied with her decision?"

"Just… no."

Roxas shoved the ticket in Sora's blazer pocket, "Just take it anyway, you might change your mind."

He still didn't go and the plane ticket lay on the desk of his study for too long.

* * *

"Sorry for not going to their wedding."

He sipped his paopu milkshake, "It's their wedding, not mine."

She averted her gaze away from the window and looked at him. "You know what I mean."

He did.

* * *

 **hello, tis I, box.**

 **yes yes I didn't do an update a day because unfortunately I have a life too (surprise surprise) and I had to fret about my last provincial ever which is a huge part of my grade. (but I do admit that I got distracted and I started to watch sherlock so hehehe... yeah.)**

 **this is the third installation of "first" and our adventure with sora is about to come to a end. just one more update and it will be done!**

 **-boxonarock**


	4. iv

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

He had been busy working in the kitchen by the time she arrived.

Selphie popped her head through the kitchen door and smiled, "Sora, you got a visitor."

He brushed past the open door to see her sitting in their usual spot. He couldn't help the smile on his face.

* * *

She stole his breath.

Ironic how her dress was the exact same as the one he stared at everyday he passed the display.

 _The groom is a lucky man_ , he thought grimly.

"Sora?" her voice called out.

He turned to see Kairi and her future husband.

"This is Lea, my significant other. He was a regular at my therapy office and we got to know each other from there."

Lea grinned and Sora took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure."

Kairi patted Lea's arm, "There's some time before the ceremony starts, Lea, I'm going to talk a bit with Sora."

Lea shrugged a bit and let them be with their limited time.

"Nice dress." Sora commented.

"Thanks, nice suit." A smile graced her lips.

"Did you ever regret it?" _Not going to the wedding?_

She faltered, "I did, at first. But then I found my own happiness again."

They fell silent.

Their silence was loud in his ears though; he could almost hear the ocean waves during their ventures on their island, climbing trees and watching the waves brush against the shore. It felt like reliving their whole past together. He was happy with what they had. Maybe, just maybe, he could retake what he wanted back and they'll be able to start over again.

He glanced at her, and saw the beauty radiating from her skin. Sora was hesitant, but he was sure that this would be important for the both of them. This could recreate the destiny they created. He leaned his face closer to hers and she widened her eyes a bit.

"Sora?"

"Just let me pretend for a moment."

He was about to plant his lips on hers when he hesitated, their erratic breaths mingling.

 _This is going to interfere with her happiness._

Instead, he pressed his mouth against her cheek and smiled at her. "I hope he'll treat you better." He turned and walked off.

"I'll miss you, Sora."

He knows he'll miss her too.

* * *

 **hello, tis I, box.**

 **and that is the end of 'first'!**

 **the ending is, as I said before, resolved but of course it is not the most cheeriest of all endings. soz. as for kairi's fiance/husband/groom/uh, lea, I didn't know which character to use so I debated between isa, lea, and ventus but I decided on lea in the end since uh... I just used lea's name for my own convenience. orz.**

 **but anyway! this is the end of 'first' and there will be no more updates on it so I bid you all goodbye (for now) and I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening.**

 **-boxonarock**


End file.
